


Ralsei x Anon - Proposal

by RLS (AV14_RLS)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV14_RLS/pseuds/RLS
Summary: After a series of goofy blunders and depressing failures Anon attempts on final try to propose to his boyfriend Ralsei.
Relationships: Ralsei (Deltarune) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ralsei x Anon - Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines guys! I miss you and hope you're taking care of each other.
> 
> I'm doing well, hopefully better soon. I didn't end up going on that trip, it was a tough decision, one of the hardest of my life. Even f it was in my best interest to stay I'm a little embarrassed for not going.
> 
> I hope someday, somehow we all find our faves. To spend everyday with the one that truly keeps us up at night and fills us with DETERMINATION to push through every day. More than anything I want that for you, and me as well heheh.
> 
> I also wanted to thank RalRal for proofreading helping me edit this story. He's an amazing writer and has a lot of incredible stories on his page, check him out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalRal/pseuds/RalRal
> 
> Stay strong you guys, I'm always thinking about you.

Ralsei x Anon - Proposal

Colorful autumn leaves blow alongside you as you stroll through the winding paths of Hometown’s local park with your loving boyfriend Ralsei. Endless butterflies danced around in your stomach, causing you to feel almost nauseous at times. You've been feeling this way all day… Today, you hoped, would be the day that you would finally propose to Ralsei.

You've been attempting to propose to him this entire week to no avail. All prior attempts were met with ridiculous blunders and depressing failures, one after another, that just ruined the moment. With any luck today though, today might just finally be the day.

You recall back to the very beginning of this week when you took Ralsei out for a really nice dinner. It was a place the two of you frequently visited whenever you went into the city. The first time going there you had jokingly stated that you would treat him like royalty by taking him somewhere upscale and expensive. Ralsei, being the modest goober that he is, would always insist that you didn't need to do anything special for him.

As sweet as that was to hear, you could never bring yourself to provide anything less than the best for your goat. Not to say he didn’t appreciate the things you did for him of course, they almost always ended with a sweet kiss and a very, very flustered fluffy boy.

So there you were, open air, candlelit dinner, a band playing soft, romantic music, God, the scene, the mood, just… everything was so perfect. You were fiddling with the ring box in your hands under the table trying to psych yourself up to the question that would forever change both of your lives.

In the midst of you thinking over your proposal, someone only a few tables away suddenly stood up and loudly announced his love for his partner, another monster/human couple just like you. His speech was admittedly quite moving, but it absolutely stole your thunder! 

As if that wasn’t enough, it got real weird when he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his chest. Like, something out of a cartoon movie from back in the day. There was a large heart tattoo with his and his lover’s name, an arrow shooting through it. 

The little furball seated across from you giggled at that, 'aww'ing at the sight of the two. You didn’t even notice the way he reached his paw across the table to meet your hand until you felt his paw gently hold onto you. It snapped you out of it thankfully, giving his paw a loving squeeze. A waiter must’ve noticed the box you were holding because he was over to your table in an instant with a sympathetic look.

“May I interest you in the bill, sir?”

“Please” You look down at your plate, clearing your throat. Well, at the very least, you hoped that dude’s tattoo ages well.

That same night while Ralsei laid in bed, cuddling a pillow his sleeping mind must’ve registered the pillow as yourself, you sat at your desk late at night purchasing tickets to his favorite theme park. It also happened to be the first one you took him to early on in your relationship. Good times...

The next day, you went on all the same rides you visited the first time you brought him and a few new ones that had opened up.

Everything was going great! This would be your day… You knew it! “Ralsei… I need to talk to you about something…”

Your boyfriend looked up at you inquisitively “Hm? What are you thinking about, honey?”

You take a deep breath “You remember the very first time we slept in the same bed together? We were both hella awkward and just kind of uh, kept to our side?” You chuckle, drawing back to that memory, you and him were a couple of shy gay boys back then. 

Well… The two of you still were. Just less shy with each other. And significantly more gay.

Ralsei giggled sweetly, “Yeah, I remember! I was so nervous about getting in your space... But I really was hoping we would get to snuggling~"

“Heh, yeah! But… When we finally did scooch close enough to hold each other… It was the very best feeling… Being next to you like that. I felt complete, in a way…"

An obvious blush glazed Ralsei's face, fixating his gaze with a shy, content smile. “Y-yeah… I hid my face against you. I was so afraid to say something dumb and get pushed away…!"

You pulled Ralsei closer to you, "Heh. I doubt it. Anything you would have said could only have made me love you more." You reassure him with a kiss to his forehead, earning yourself a squeeze from the gote boy as he hugged you tightly.

"Our relationship was like that too… I mean, it’s no secret we had the most awkward start of all time. Once we got comfortable though, I just sorta… Knew. I knew you were the one for me, without a doubt in my mind.”

Ralsei looks up at you, his eyes visibly glossy as he listened to every word you said, curious about where you were going with this. You reached for the ring in your pocket, only… It wasn't there??? 

What?!

But you… Oh fuck, you left it at home! An image of you setting the box down on the countertop to tend to something flashes in your mind. Why did you even set it down… You could’ve put it in your pocket! God damn it-

As you mentally berate yourself, Ralsei puts a paw over your hand, responding to your previous statement as a loving smile forms. “Y-you think so?”

You freeze, being brought back to reality and squeezing his soft paw.“Uh… Y-yeah! I really… truly do...”

Whatever, that was a stupid story to lead into a proposal anyway… But at least you saved the moment somewhat.

“You’re so wonderful, Anon… I love you so, so much...” Ralsei said softly as he leaned against you, resting his head on your chest and never letting go of your hand. You felt defeated, but you dared not show it to him. Such feelings faded away quickly anyways. You can never stay in any bad mood for long with him around.

After that, you decided against going anywhere and that you would cook Ralsei a special dinner before popping the question. You would set up the table all fancy and light a few candles. This had to be a plan that couldn’t fail. No goofy guys doing their own proposal, no forgetting the ring. This was your own turf, baby!!

…

Or so you thought.

You accidentally over cooked the meat and your oven opened with a plume of smoke that filled your house. In the end you were left sighing at the shriveled black rock you had made, while Ralsei greeted the pizza delivery guy in his usual upbeat and cheerful manner.

“Have a great night!” You hear your love shout as he closes the door. Then, fluffy footsteps patter against the kitchen tile as your cuddly boyfriend drops down next to you “It’s okay Anon, how could you have known that the alarm was on the fritz?” A soft fluffy arm wraps around your figure, he truly was trying his best to cheer you up, “I got supreme with extra toppings, just the way you like it!”

It was still a great night at least. Ralsei knew how special you wanted to make that evening and it was definitely special in its own way.

All of that brings you to today. The weather was… Okay for the most part, rain clouds were forming overhead but the forecasts said it would be calm until way later in the night. 

Hopefully...fourth tmes the charm...right? You check your phone and open the local weather app, just to be sure.

Rain: 40%

You let out a slightly discouraged sigh.

“What’s wrong hon?” Ralsei looks up to you, an innocent look on his face that reveals just a hint of concern. Ralsei was very aware of your feelings, probably more than you at this point. 

You put your phone away and try to shake it off, “Nothing sweetheart, I'm just tired.”

Ralsei tilts his head, walking slower now “Oh… Then why did you want to go on this walk?”

Truthfully, you couldn’t be more awake. The anticipation has been eating away at you all day, plus the nerve-wracking feeling of asking Ralsei such a big life-changing question.

You knew Ralsei was the one for you. You felt and believed in it like nothing you’ve ever believed before in your life. You and him have been through a lot as a couple, seeing each other at your highest and your lowest. Despite the hardships and challenges, both you and Ralsei stayed by each other’s side, your love for each other virtually unshakeable, having grown stronger and stronger every single day. All of this and more assured you that you and him belonged to each other.

Even so, your personality simply wouldn’t let you be calm, not when you were about to ask a very special person a question that could quite literally change your life.

“...So I could get *UN* tired. ”

Ralsei giggled at that, he knows that’s a fib, but you aren’t giving off any red flags that he should be worried so he lets it pass “Hehe, sure sweetie.” He rests his furry head against your shoulder as you continue on.

“Hey Rals?”

“Mhm?”

You take a small breath “I...I uhm…”

Suddenly your mind goes blank. Here, now? Suddenly you’re not feeling sure of anything. Every other time the mood was right, could something like this be done so randomly??

Shoot, now he’s looking at you funny, quickly, say something!

“Remember that time we were having a picnic up here and I choked on my sandwich? That was pretty funny!”

Anon, what!? That was the worst thing you could’ve said!

“Y-yeah I remember. Actually, it was r-really scary…”

You’re losing him Anon, c’mon-!

“Oh…right. It wasn’t that serious but…” You pause. “R-remember when we kissed for the first time? Over there, on that hill?”

Ralsei perks up again, “Oh! Yeah, I remember! A-and it was during a sunset too!”

You smile fondly, “Heh… Well maybe that part was a little cliche…”

Ralsei rests his head against your shoulder again, almost as if he’s trying to hide himself “M-maybe, but… I-I like that stuff though. You know I do... I don’t think it should matter if what we do has been done e-even a million times before! It’s always special and amazing and perfect!"

"Because… It’s… I-it’s with you…"

Damn it, this gote sure has a way to put a dumb smile on your face. Ralsei pipes up again, “R-remember when we walked here in the snow? I almost slipped and fell on the ice! But… You were right there to hold me up and never let me fall."

"Just like you always are...”

Ralsei delivered that sentiment with a goofy but earnest and heartwarming smile. A genuine smile no one else could hope to match. 

“H-heh… Funny how a small park like this could have so many memories huh?” You glance at Ralsei, who is meeting your eyes already with the softest smile and a deep red glow burning across his fuzzy cheeks.

Now.

Now you’re ready.

“Hey Ralsei?”

“Yes-”

Before Ralsei can finish he’s cut off by a little drop of rain that plinks him right on his snout, followed by more as it begins to rain. “Oh, it’s raining!”

You gotta be kidding me.

Ralsei looks around with you, noticing the beginnings of a shower. “Hey Anon, maybe we should head back home, we’re gonna get wet if we stay out for too long!” 

Your eyes darted back to Ralsei “NO! I mean, wait! I gotta, uhm...”

Ralsei just looks at you like you’ve lost it, “Anon, what’s the matter?” You hold Ralsei’s paws in both hands, now or never.

“Ralsei, I need to ask you something, I’ve been putting it off for too long now”

Ralsei tilts his head, not worrying about the rain much now “Uhm, o-okay, what is it?"

You point over to a covered picnic area, “Let’s get over there out of the rain first.” Still holding on to Ralsei’s paw you lead him over to a few picnic benches that have a little worn metal roof over them. As you run you take off your jacket and use it as a sort of makeshift umbrella for Ralsei.

You can do this, you can do this. 

You have to.

Finally getting to shelter, you put your jacket back on and stare off into the rain for a moment, lost in thought. You feel a certain fluffy paw squeeze your hand. “Honey… what were you gonna ask me?” 

“What’s for dinner~?” Ralsei says in a playful mocking tone, trying to mimic your voice as best he can. 

You look directly into Ralsei’s eyes - who's now giggling at his own silly joke. You don't say anything though, you just continue to gaze on at this beautiful goat who lights up your world with every little joke and antic he does...

“I love you Ralsei...so much” You breathe out in a voice just above a whisper, barely louder than the rain but enough for him to hear. Ralsei gets out a small awkward laugh before fully understanding the serious but loving look in your eyes.

“I… I love you too, you goof…"

"Is...is everything a-alright, sweetie...?” Ralsei tries to say but cuts himself off when he sees you llowering yourself to one knee. 

It doesn't take long for him to connect two and two together. 

“A-anon??” Ralsei brings both paws to his chest, shaking ever so slightly. “I-I-I… Oh my angelohmyangelohmyangel-"

His voice is getting higher pitched, tears threatening to trail down his face, shaking in place as he can't believe what's happening. 

“Ralsei…"

You open the ring box for him, revealing the wonderful ring. Just for him. You hear him gasp cutely and whimper at the sight of it.

"...Will you marry me?”

Ralsei yelps the moment you finish those four words. He covers his mouth with his paws, shaking a lot more than he was before.

You said it.

But what would he say…?

He still wasn't saying anything-

“R-ral-" Right before you could finish your sentence, a sudden fluffy force hits you like the fury of a hurricane wind.

“Yes!! Yes, yes, yes, oh my angel yes, I will!!!” Ralsei arms are locked tighter around your body then you’ve ever felt before, you’re almost having trouble breathing from the goat's unnaturally powerful grip. You never knew he was this strong-!

With your head resting over Ralsei’s shoulder you can see that his tail was wagging at hyperspeed.

You lean back a little to look at Ralsei, tears are streaming down his face as he looks at you, a beautiful beaming gracing his mouth. Bright, soulful and filled with an unending love for you. You rest your hands on Ralsei’s cheeks, right underneath his soft, warm ears and begin wiping away his tears with your thumbs, but the tears seem to be never-ending. 

“Thank you…" You say in a soft, shaky voice before pulling your boyfriend-turned-fiancee into a kiss, holding it for a very long time. Longer than any kiss you've had with him yet. You hear Ralsei whimper your name when you separate to take a breath. Hardly a second passes before you both lock into another long and sensual kiss, moaning and whining in happiness as his paws grasp your back, your shoulders, anything to keep you this close. Your loving fluffy boy continued to shake in your embrace, as if he were freezing cold. But you knew better...

Eventually, the two of you separate for the final time for now, huddled together in the cold underneath some janky metal roof. Not your ideal proposal spot, but it works. You’ll tell Ralsei all the goofy ways in which your proposal failed later over dinner.

For now, you just needed to be here, in this moment, with him and only him. Nothing else mattered.

Ralsei stayed locked tightly to your body, leaving little kisses along your neck as he continued to cry tears of joy. You felt so accomplished in this moment. It was indescribable how you felt in all honesty. You felt like you were exactly where you belonged, in the arms of your fluffy lover all curled up in your lap. All the trials and tribulations life had thrown at you, all of it came to this.

You'd go through it all again and again and again. For him.

Your wonderful Ralsei.

Ralsei shifted his head down to your chest, nuzzling it and sniffling a little, that heavenly smile ever present on his face. He whispers to himself in a tone just barely audible over the rain and freezing winds, if you were even a few inches further you probably wouldn’t have heard him.

A single word that would forever grace your heart and soul. A single word that would bring you to tears of happiness. 

“Finally.”


End file.
